A Spike to the Heart
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Buffy and Spike are in love. They both know it. But they are afraid to admit it. When they are both sent into different realities which keep changing every day, they start to realise just how much the other means to them, and they're fighting to get back home and figure it all out seen as though the vampires all worship Willow?
1. Chapter 1

A Spike to the Heart

Buffy POV.

_"_She's got a smile it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place. And if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry. Oh, oh, oh. Sweet child o' mine!"

"You know..." I jumped out of my skin at the sound of a voice, clasped my hand on the stake and spun. "Singing _Sweet Child of Mine_ at the top of your lungs isn't probably a good idea while out patrolling for vampires.'

Spike.

He stood, leaning against a statue of an angel, wearing his long black leather cloak. He his hair was the same white-blonde and swept back, his nails painted black and his smile as seductive as ever. I shook away those unwelcomed thoughts.

"Hey, if I want to sing Guns and Roses I will, but you're probably right about the scaring away the vamps." I said, he smiled and stood straight and walked over to me, he walked by my side, smiling. "What you smiling at?" I nudged him; he smiled and nudged me back.

"What, can't a guy be happy?"

"Yes, but you are very rarely happy, something's got you all juiced up."

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm, having a good week." he said, I let it go and continued to walk. "Busy tonight?" spike asked, I shook my head.

"No, not one slimy demon, horned monster or snapping vamp all night. It's kind of turning into a boring job." I said, two arms wrapped around my waist and I was tackled to the floor by an angry, ugly and bloody-thirsty vampire, whose fangs snapped inches away from my jaw.

Spike grabbed him with one hand and threw him across the air; he slammed against a statue of an angel and hit the floor. He held out his hand and I took it, despite the cold I felt warm inside. Tingly.

"Not such a boring job now, huh?" he asked.

"Thanks." I said, getting to my feet.

The vampire was in his late thirties/early forties, with long ratty brown hair, his face pulled up into vampire features, his eyes a pricing yellow. He didn't look dirty which surprised me. He looked to know what he was doing, what he was, and exactly why he was here.

"Don't think you can get past us, Raven." he said, growling at me. I turned to look at Spike; he turned to look at me. Both of us without the slightest idea what this vamp was talking about.

"What?"

"Raven!" he shouted at me, I stood back.

"Whoa, chill. Who the hell is Raven?" he looked confused then.

"Don't act foolish with me girly, a change of clothing and hair won't be enough of a disguise against me." He lunged, instead of driving the stake into his heart as I intended, I instead knocked him back down.

He looked at Spike. "Domain, help me. I-I-I'll try convince Willow to let you back in." he said.

"Do I look like a bloody Domain?" Spike asked.

"Does that matter? What do you want with Willow?" he looked at me, confused.

"Raven, I work for her. You're the one's she's after of course. Why do you think we're hunting you? Since when do you care about Willow?"

"Willow is my best friend." I grabbed him and held him to the floor, my foot resting on his throat. He choked and tired to pull away. I pressed down harder.

"What the hell are you talking about!" he screeched and suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. "Y-You're not Raven?" I shook my head and he looked at Spike. "You're not Domain?"

Spike sighed and shook his head, rubbing his nose in annoyance. I leant down and lifted him up; he sighed and backed away fairly quickly.

"So sorry, I have the wrong people, I'll be on my way." he turned and started to run. Spike jumped in the air, soared across it before landed dead in the tracks of the vampire, Spike kicked him in the chest. I grabbed him and slammed him against the mausoleum wall.

"I don't think so. You're gonna tell us all about Raven and Domain, who are they?" He sighed, looked as if he were about to cry but smiled.

I looked over my shoulder. A dozen or so vampires were running straight at us,

"Bugger!" Spike said. He turned and ran at them. I turned, and slammed my foot into the side of the man's knee, it snapped and he screamed and cried out, he fell to his knees. I kicked the mausoleum door in, and threw him in.

"I'll be right back." I said,

I ran to help Spike as he was thrown to the floor, about to have a spike impaled into his chest. I threw one of my own stakes at the bearer of the sword; it hit him in the chest. He screamed for a second before turning to ash.

Another vampire jumped back in surprise and saw me, being distracted by me, Spike on the floor leaned up and slammed his fist through the vamps chest, he screamed but turned to dust. Spike got to his feet and continued to fight.

I ran forward, and pulled my sword out of it' sleeve.

My Sword.

My fingers brushed against metal; I pulled the sword from its sheath and held it out in front of me. The silver blade glinted beneath the light, and I turned it over in my hand, marveling at the skills of the sword maker; the detail in the curved patterning in the Damascus metal.

The leather hilt fitted into my hand easily, like it had been custom designed for me only. I traced the carvings on the hilt, my fingers lingering over the cross guard, plain but beautifully designed.

I slashed left and right beheading vampire and vampire, until there were only two of them left.

One of them I learned to be called Roman landed what looked like a knockout punch, but Spike wheeled back from the force of it. Roman responded by throwing Spike back against a tree, he then threw a stake straight at Spike who ducked, and rolled away.

I turned, but the other minion had vanished. I remembered the first vamp we met tonight and ran back around. The door was open, the vampire didn't seem to care for the vampire I had locked in here. Instead he had taken something from him.

A small phial filled to the top with a purple liquid and was tightened with a cork.

"Take this to safety, Willow will want it back." he said to my prisoner.

"You guys aren't taking nothing no place, no how." I said, they froze. "Now does someone want to tell me what that it, who the hell Raven and Domain are, and why you guys keep talking about Willow? Answer me those and I won't kill you as slowly as planned."

The first vampire ran at me, to get me out the way while the other ran with the phial. I rolled on the floor with him, slamming my elbows and fists into his hard face. It hurt my hands but I didn't care. Not a minute later I grabbed my sword and he fell to dust below me.

I turned, Prisoner vamp was running off, into the tree line.

"Hey. You oaky!" Spike asked, rushing to me, he had a sexy cut on his eyebrow and his knuckles grazed.

"Yeah you?"

"Fine, Roman ran off." he said.

"Well c'mon, something shady up and I want to know what." A few moments later we were running into the tree line. The vampire a head of us, panting and freaking out, trying to get as far away as possible. With his broken knee it was harder than he thought.

But eventually I caught up. I threw my sword and it sliced through his shoulder. He fell down, and I walked up to him and pulled my sword free. He rolled over.

"One last time, buttercup, tell us what's going on around here." the man sighed and tried to run again. I grabbed his ankle and he fell, the phial smashed on the floor and the moment that happened the air around us was filled with a dark purple mist. I spotted dark shadows and smoke around me, closing me in. I felt it hard to breath and my chest becoming tense. My insides burned with the lack of oxygen and I gasped, choking in the smoke.

"Spike!" I cried out, he was there. His arms wrapped around me and I fell into them, clinging to him tightly. My arms felt odd then, as if they weren't there. Spike freaked out at the sensation as well. Through the shadows I saw the prisoner panicking, eventually he ran off. I wanted to chase him but I was frozen, I couldn't move. Not out of fear, because of this…fog!

A second later the floor was gone, nothing made sense. And Spike and I hit the ground again, I felt a shooting pain in both knees as I connected with the hard floor. I felt myself rolling over, my body unwillingly being pulled down. Branches, plants, rocks and trees hit me as I rolled through them.

After I stopped falling I lay still on the ground for a second, trying to catch my breath which had been knocked out of me with the impact. I sat up, being careful not to touch my stinging and bleeding elbows and knees. I grabbed my sword and slid it into the sleeve.

I looked around; we weren't in the forest anymore. There was only a vast empty space. The ground was dark, and dirty, like sand or soil. There were not trees, no grass. Spike brushed off his dirty clothes and looked up.

"Whoa!" he said, taking in the sight.

"What happened? A teleportation potion?" I asked.

"Dunno, but I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore." I looked up and gasped.

"Spike, I don't think we're in our world anymore." he looked up and we both watched the sky. The only difference than normal was the blood red sun that scorched in the dark grey skies.


	2. Chapter 2

A Spike to the Heart

This new world.

Buffy POV.

"We need to move, fast." Spike said, taking me by the arm and hurrying forward, this new world was dark, and dusty. I didn't know where the hell we were.

"What's going on?" I asked, running at his side.

"I don't know...but I smell them."

"Who?" I asked,

"Oh, no. We're in Sunnydale." Spike said, he pointed to the sign, the Sunnydale sign sticking out of the ground. Suddenly we came to the edge of a hill and looked down at the town.

It looked as if there had been a terrible earthquake that didn't just shake the earth, it almost destroyed it. Everything around us was covered in shrouds of fine grey dust, it covered everything. The buildings in Sunnydale had begun to collapse, break and tumble. Some still stood barley though. Nature had carried on growing throughout the destroyed city, moss covered everything, tree's broke through the concrete roads, and stood hundreds of ft tall, grass and vines crawled up and around the metal beams of old buildings.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, suddenly I heard the blood curdling howl and we hurried down the hill and ran for about a mile, until we were away from the roar and in the middle of town.

The streets were flooded with wooden splinters, piles of shattered glass, wood, metal, and what could only be described as human remains; their dried blood stained the earth. The once buzzing atmosphere, now deafening in the silence. Things were so wrong, we wandered for a while, the high school; it had started to be rebuilt, now gone, as if it never existed. The college, now only destroyed ruins, rubble. Then I looked up…we were at the magic box.

"Oh god." I mumbled, walking ahead towards it. I pushed the door but it was blocked off, I pushed some more, until pushing away whatever barrier was behind it. We hurried in and at first I had gotten the place wrong, but it started to blend in. It used to be the magic shop, except now all shelves and stalls were gone, and now it looked like an infirmary. All around there were blankets and fold out beds, some chairs and sofas. Medical supplies were on the only shelves remaining, and half of the roof had been caved in.

"What is this place?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it! Where is everyone, Spike? Where's Giles, Willow, Xander, Tara, Dawn, anyone?" I asked, suddenly something moved in the corner.

"There!" Spike said, noticing the movement. We both ran at it and it came out and ran forward. I grabbed the strangers arm and she cried out! I turned her to face me, prepared to shove my sword through her heart…until I saw her face.

She was a little older than last time I saw her, her hair was short, very short and spiky, pointing out in all directions, she had her eye-brow pierced and her jaw-bone was bruised, and her face dirty. She stared at me with eyes riddled with rage and anger.

"Dawn?"


End file.
